Desperate Houseguys
by amartin766
Summary: This story follows the lives of the men in desperate housewives but deals with homosexuality and bisexuality
So this story will follow the life of the male characters of desperate housewives the stories will be quite homoerotic so if you don't like don't read.

School 9:00 am

Good morning class I know you are all very tired and you couldn't care less about biology but let's make a start shall we. If you could all open your text book and turn to page 300 will be learning about cell division such as mitosis and meiosis.

Good morning Mr van de kamp late as per usual I see.

"The bus was late,"

I'm sure it was Andrew just sit down.

"Hey Andrew over here"

"Hey John how's it going"

"It's going great you see the video of Ross young and Jessica Bull it's all over social media you got to see it's hot as hell."

"What makes you think I haven't"

"Dude you such a fucking dirty dog"

"So you doing anything this Friday,"

"Why"

"Party my place just the bros,"

"who all you going to invite"

"Let's see you, Justin, this new dude called Scott and Zach Young"

"Really Zach Young

"Dude we're both bi so why not have a little fun Zach couldn't stop staring at me in locked rooms."

"Sure why not ask him in gym,"

Meanwhile on Wisteria Lane

Knock Knock

"Hey there my names Carlos Solis not many guys on this street thought stop by say hi if the woman haven't driven you crazy yet"

"Your just in time was about to have a beer wanna join?"

Sure.

"And yes already had a woman named Susan and Edie."

"Edie you'll want to watch out for here she's fun but she's dangerous, Susan nice though a huge cut but she's alright"

"I see so are you married Carlos?"

"That I am beautiful wife former model?"

"Nice I bet she's fun"

"you have no idea my man"

Do you mind if I strip do you getting a bit warm,"

Sure no problem at all"

"Do you want another beer"

"You planning on getting me drunk delfino"

"Only if I can help it."

Meanwhile at the high school

"So whose asking Zach?"

"Not me that kids fucking scary"

"What about you John he can't stop staring at your ass"

"Hey name one guy or girl who wouldn't want to be fucked by me"

"So I guess I'm asking him then see you guys in gym"

Meanwhile in an apartment out of town

"Susan I'm not doing this on the phone, look it's going to take a while for the money to come through"

"For fuck sake your a god damned lawyer pay or I'll be taking you to court bye..."

"That fucking bitch you know Rex sometimes I really hate women they drive me up the fucking walls"

That's why I love fucking guys I know Bree can be such a ball buster."

"Tell me about it Carl I'm fucking married to the woman"

"And she really doesn't know that you're bisexual"

"I'm very good at keeping secrets you should know that by now Carl"

"What I know is that you're a very sexy doctor who has a great ass and sure as hell knows how to suck a dick"

"You better get over here right now you sexy son of a bitch."

 **11:00am Gym Class Fairview High School**

"MEN GATHER ROUND GATHER ROUND RODRIGUEZ GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"Just because we are in the off season of Football doesn't mean this gives any of you the excuse to turn into fat asses, you better work your tight little asses off in there otherwise I will personally chase you outside for suicide runs got it!"

"Yes coach!"

"So John what you going to say to Zach"

"Well first of all I'm going to open with squats and I'm wearing my tight white shorts don't worry Andrew I'm sure you'll enjoy the show too"

"..."

"You don't have to say anything your face says it all man, right see you in there"

(John slaps Andrew's ass then walks to the gym)

Zach's thoughts

{"fuck John has such a great ass what I wouldn't give to fuck him good I bet he's tight." "Damn he's got a great body too I wonder if he's hung, oh my fuck Zach you've got to stop staring people will start to notice, you're already the school freak no need to be the gay kid too." "I'm not gay though I'm just really attracted to fit guys, however I would love to fuck Julie Meyer she is so hot, damn my life is messed up, on the other hand if I was able to get with John I'd be a cool kid even better be popular could secretly fuck John and get Julie best of both worlds." "But what would John see in me I'm a nobody, that's enough cardio for today better hit the weights to bad I don't have any friends to spot me ah well."

"Zach do you need a spot."

Umm ehh sure but don't need to continue your own workout I don't want to get in trouble with coach Bull"

"Don't worry I can handle him,"

"Really,"

"I'm his star player he can't touch me"

"So I take it you work out a lot you seem to be in good shape"

"yeah take's time what about you, you exercise much."

"Yeah I swim love swimming always have."

"You alright yeah I got it I got it,

"you sure that seems pretty heavy"

"WOW you're definitely a whole lot stronger than you actually look"

{"oh my fuck is dick is literally above my head right now he looks big"}

"So Zach me and some of the guys were wandering if you'd want to come over to mine on Friday night for a Game of Poker I recon it'd be quite fun."

"Sure sounds great"

"I'm going to drop this little help,"

"no problem I got you"

Mikes House 12:00PM

"Mike I'm literally so wasted where's the floor your floor looks different I better lay down"

"Here I'll carry you upstairs big guy I'm quite strong"

"That bed looks huge by my visions blurry so I can't really tell"

"Better get these clothes off you big guy."

{"I can't believe I'm in bed with a stranger I literally just met"}


End file.
